Witch School
by cheerhater999
Summary: One disaster changes who Suze is in the blink of an eye. A new town, new school, and then then there's the visions she's having. Is this really for the best or will she be trapped in past mistakes?
1. The Past

My name is Susannah Simon, Suze to everyone but my mum. I was a happy student at a good collage in England. That was before my mum met Jake. Now my life is ruined. Ok you may think 'how can my life be ruined?' I'd better start from the beginning.

Four years ago when I was 12 my dad died, it had hit me and my mum pretty hard. He was away on business when the car was involved in an accident. My dad was seriously injured, he died a week later. But because he wasn't from England we had the funeral in his home town in New Salem. We stayed with my Grandmother Simon for the week of the funeral.

That week wasn't that bad. Grampes's house was huge and dire need of repair, but the upside was that it was practically on the beach.

The weird thing is, that the whole of Ravenscliff Road showed up for the funeral. Mum cried, and at the end I stayed and said good bye to daddy on my own. Only I wasn't alone, I didn't notice at the time. I said my good byes to daddy, and was about to walk home in heals that were killing me. When he came over to me.

"Hay sorry about your dad, I heard he was a nice guy." said the tall but handsome stranger.

"Thanx he was everyone liked him." I replied blushing.

"Cool, you heading home?"

"I'm going back to my Gran's for a few days before going back home to England."

"Alright cool."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It happened that the boy wanted a word with my Gran.

"Gran there's… um … someone hear to see you. Sorry you never said your name."

"I'm in the kitchen dear. Show then through."

"Hay Mrs Simon" the boy said as we entered the kitchen.

"Nicolas what can I do for you?"

"It's kinda personal Mrs Simon."

"Hay no need to say anymore, I'm gone." I said "I'm going out as soon as I've changed ok Gran?"

"Ok dear."

I never saw him again. My mum and I left a day later. I think they had a fight. My mum and my Gran I mean. I don't know, and it never crossed my mind to ask.


	2. The Wedding

Three years later, my mum was talking to me, saying as always, that she wished I had a boyfriend, and I should date more (come on all mums do it.) So I basically spaced and blocked it out, until the conversation passed to her. I put my pen down and paid attention when she said:

"I'm thinking about going back on the market."

"What do you mean 'go back on the market' mum?"

"I mean dating dear."

"Mum you're to old to date." (Ok so she's only 32 but it's still old.)

But of course like all mothers she ignored me. It was obvious I wouldn't get anywhere, so I took my work upstairs.

After seven months of meeting my mums dates, which in total was 19- god that's a big number. She meet Jake. I met him once. He made my mum happy, I didn't particularly like him. He lived were my dad grew up. Five times he came down, but I only met him once. Five that's how many tries it took for him to persuade my mum to marry him, and she agreed. I was happy for her until she dropped the bomb. It was the evening before the wedding. The last evening with the two of us. She was going on about the house. I've heard it all before. Its not that for my Gran's just down the road- Blah, blah, blah. I actually saw a picture of it once, its quiet nice.

"You'll love it and I hope you get along well with Jakes boy's."

That did it he had kids? NO ONE TOLD ME! So you can kinda get why I was pissed.

"Jakes boys, what do you mean Jakes boys mum?" Practically yelling I'm sure the whole hotel herd me.

"I told you before Susannah Jake has three boys. You'll meet them at the wedding. I'm sure I told you." She looked thoughtful for a minuet. I took a deep breath trying to control my anger. "No mother you did not tell me." I stormed into my hotel room and slammed the door.

My mum should have been out getting drunk, but no she decided to spend her last nigh of freedom with me. Ok I did only stay in my room for half an hour, while mum was saying through the door how sorry she was that she hadn't told me. I should have known then that id hate living at the Ackerman Household, but I ignored it.

The wedding was in the morning and as usual. I overlaid. I had two hours to get ready. Ok mum looked so gorges and I didn't look that bad. Jake looked kind of cute in his tux. His three kids stood at one side of him at least I assumed it was his kids. I had to dance with Jakes eldest. Only I didn't know it was Jakes eldest at the time. I had to dance in heals and a pink skirt at the reception because my mum wouldn't let me bring a change of cloths or shoes. I swear though I only hit him because he pinched my ass.

"Susannah say sorry to your brother." my mum said

Then it started to sink in exactly who id hit. Id just sloughed my eldest step brother. COOL!

"He's my step brother mum, and I wont apologize for him being a sleez." I said looking at the happy couple. "He pinched my ass that's why I haled off and sloughed him. I thought he was another perv."

So James that his name by the way James the eldest son, well he had to defend himself.

"I was only messin wiv her, I didn't know she was violent. Dad neglected to tell me my new sister was a psycho."

"I'm not your sister I'm your step sister and the names Suze not Susannah got it." I said angrily to him.


	3. Gran

I swiped my jacket and headed up to my Gran's, who wasn't at the wedding. Well I couldn't stay there could I? I mean you know Jake and mum would have took James side. Well before I got to my Gran's I had an urge to go to lot 13 were the house had been burned to the ground. I decided against it though. So when Nicolas opened the door, when I knocked, I was kinda shocked.

"Hay…um…is my Gran in?" I asked looking a little confused and wondering if he remembered me. "um… Nicolas right?" I asked as he stared at me.

"It's Nick." he said looking a little confused. "Come on through." Then it seemed like he'd remembered who I was. "So you remember me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeh." I said following him into the kitchen smiling shyly.

"Gran I was wondering if I left any clothes hear the last time I came?" I asked in a quiet voice, as my Gran had visitors and seven of them were giving me evils.

"Yes dear. I think there are sum in your room." she said before adding. "This is my granddaughter Susannah."

"Hi, and thanx Gran." I said turning to go to my room.

"Been to a wedding?" Asked a blond boy sarcastically.

"Yes. As a matter of fact me and my mum are moving in with the Ackerman's." I said with a sarcastic snort.

"So your and Ackerman?" asked Nick from the door.

"Yeh right. Once a Simon always a Simon. Well I am anyway."I said looking at him. I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding under that shirt.

"Your James new sister?" asked a girl in black.

"It's step sister and the answer to your question is yes." I said making my way passed Nick up the stairs to my room.

Walking in and finding it the way that I had left it, a small smile crept across my face. I walked up to the huge mahogany wardrobe , thinking how much it looked like the colour of Nick's eyes. Finding only shoes and skirts. I couldn't help but think why hadn't I left jeans behind. Thankfully my shoes were shorter than the ones on my feet. Choosing the of the skirts and the lowest shoes. I couldn't help but notice how little I had changed. the only change really was my breast. I left my room and made my way back downstairs .

I walked into the Kitchen noticing that Nick had taken a seat, were a red headed boy was sat before. I got a drink of water


	4. Blushing Complements

"What do you think your doing? You ask if you want something." said the girl wearing black.

I turned and looked at her as if she was mad.

"Gran do you mind if I stay hear after the honeymoon as well as while Jake and mum are on the honeymoon? It's just that mum forgot to mention Jake had boys, and considering James's run in with my fist earlier. I think that maybe I should stay away until I get used to the idea of living with four boys." I said in a rush to get it out. But before Gran could answer Nick said:

"you mean four men?"

"No boys. Your not mature enough to be classed as me until your 60." I smiled.

"Hay don't start on me…"

"Oh shut up Nick." I said getting angry with him.

"Or what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Or I'll shut you up. I'm sure I have tap and chains at home." I couldn't help but smile when Nick cracked up at hearing this.

Would you to please control your selves, and id be delighted if you'd stay with me. Fay was just being…" she hesitated for a minuet. "Well Fay dear." she smiled at me then. " oh I think Jakes boys are staying with a friend aren't they?" she asked looking not at me but Nick.

"Don't look at me like that." He said to Gran's pointed gaze before continuing. "You know Jake don't like me and that feeling is mutual I might add. Plus James needs a good punch." he shrugged as he said the last part." I'm kinda sad I missed it." He continued smiling at me.

"Now Nicolas don't say that." Said Gran with a stern look.

"Yes Nick just because James is better looking than you. Don't be mean." came Fays voice.

"Well no offence but Nick is the better looking and more mature from were I stand." I said with a smile. Fay just snorted. Nick looked at me inventively as I carried on. "I'm heading to Jakes to pick up my cloths. I bet there'll be trouble." I said with I sigh heading for the door.

"I'll take you and protect you if needs be." Nick said making for the door. No girl in there right mind would argue. So I didn't. we walked slowly down Ravesclif Road to the house.


	5. Nick vs Jake

"There home I would have thought that they would have partied the night away." I said opening the door and allowing Nick in.

There were bags on the floor as I said "All packed and forgot about me." looking at the floor.

Nick lifted my head so that it was level with his even though he was crouching. I was stock till at his touch. "Listen to me they have not forgotten about you. I saw you and your mum at the funeral."

"If you say so." I whispered looking into his eye's. I could have kissed him he was so close.

Don't get me wrong the guy was hot with a capital HOT. He was also trying to make me feel better, but before he had a chance to reply I followed the sound of the voices to the living room.

"She'll be ok she's at her grandmothers I bet." Jake said.

"How could you know. Since her dad died she's changed. I hear her sneaking out at night sometimes." Mum said.

Nick looking at me a little shocked to hear this I immerged from the hallway and Nick following.

"What are you doing hear?" Jake yelled.

Nick approached me and took my arm in his hand.

"Unhand my daughter." Said my mum.

"Go get your close." came Nicks voice.

I looked at all of them gobsmaked. I pulled my arm from Nicks hand. I said sorry to mum and then went to Jake and said:

"He's her to make sure I don't get harassed and he's pretty much the only friend I have. If you don't like it you can shove it. Ok?" I yelled at him.

"Suze honey please."

"I'm not your daughter James and your kids arent the one's who had to leave everything and start again." I said looking at him. "I just want to be me please." I said tears streaking my face. Jake went to put his arm around me but I moved and ran upstairs and started throwing cloths in my bag. I got up and looked through the window down at the town and I cried. I didn't stop it. I was hear for good, and there was nothing I could do about it. Only a knock at my door got my attention I whiped my face, another knock.


	6. Strong Nick

"Come in." I said from were I stood.

"You ok?" came Nicks voice soft as silk.

"Yeh. You ready to go?" I asked as I picked up my bag and walked to the door he moved out of the way, as if to let me pass. But he grabbed my arm and closed the door.

"Look you should know why your dad acted that way…"

"Step dad." I corrected.

"Fine step dad. The kids on this street hangout together but in two separate groups if you know what I mean." Nick continued.

"Let me guess your in one group and my step brothers are in the other." I said with a smirk.

"Yeh." he replied in a slightly shy voice.

"Nick you know what?" I said taking a seat on my bed. "I was dreading coming hear leaving my friends. Though my mum thinks me sneaking out was to see a guy. I have to say not true." smiling at him. "But I cant change anything I'm hear now, and you know I think im going to like it."

Nick just smiled and opened my bedroom door, stepping out and I followed. We walked down stairs. I shouted bye and have fun but got no answer. I just shrugged and walked out.

"We were half way down the street returning to my Gran's, when it hit me, there were flashes of me or someone who looked like me. When I opened my eyes again Nick was carrying me in his arms. My bag was thrown casually over his shoulder.

"I can walk if I'm heavy." I said looking at Nicks neck.

"No." It was a single word that sent shivers down my spine. Nick walked around the house to the back door. Which was open and stood in the doorway. No one had moved from when we'd left.

"Nick?" Gran said questioningly. She must have been a little confused.

"She passed out on the way back. She hit the floor hard and might have a concussion." He said still stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine." I said looking up at him.

He turned and looked at me, his eyes were lick pools of black mass sucking me in. he settled me on my feet only I couldn't move my arms, when I finally did move them it happened again.

A flash of someone stood on a bridge. In a very old fashioned white dress, she was saying something.

"Under the rock at _17 west road_ in the garden."

Then I saw Nick. He looked concerned. He'd scooped me up again. I laid my head on his shoulder. He carried me upstairs and I could hear the group around Gran's table say I was faking it.

Nick took me into the pink room which Gran had given me to be my room. He settled on the bed.

"Get some rest." was all he said before walking out.

The romance. The spark and yet nothing. Not a damn thing. Not even a blooming kiss. Oh the nerve!.

At least I know what he's hiding beneath that shirt a very nicely maintained body. I'm guessing at least a six pack.

I was trying to picture Nick with his shirt off, when I remembered the vision. I had these visions for nearly five months. Since I terned 16. I have no idea why, I just do what they say. So today was no exception. Only I had no idea were _17 west road_ was.

So I got change and slid a small dagger into my boots and went into the kitchen.

"Anyone want to give a girl a ride?" I asked tying my hair up.

"Where?" Asked Nick.

"_17 west road._ I have something to do." when I said the address Nick stood and walked toward to the door.

"Come on then." he said over his shoulder.


	7. Trouble

We drove to the address in silence. When I got off the bike, I saw the same lady from my vision stood on a rock. I went over and looked under it. There was a box with a lock on it. She said it was for her son. I knocked on the door, a man opened it.

"Is your son there?" I asked.

"Yeh. JASON." He shouted.

When he came to the door he leaned against its frame. He looked me up and down.

"Who are you." He asked.

"Just a friend." I replied handing him the box, and heading back to Nick.

"Hay what's this?" he shouted following after me.

"I have no idea. Your mum left it for you. She said you had the key." I said mounting the bike again and telling Nick to go.

We drove back and Nick dropped me off. Not a single word was said. I thought he woulda had as least some questions. But I just left it. I went inside and got ready for bed. The group of visitors must have left after me and Nick did.

I honestly didn't think anything about it. I went to bed a few hours later. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A floorboard creaked. I was up and on my feet. Instinct had taken over. I saw a shadow, I opened the curtains. Saw something on the beech. I grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms and pulled them on. When I herd a voice. A voice I knew who it belonged to but he wasn't in my room. Then I herd it again Nick.

"Get out please Suze get out of that house."

I slid on my sneakers and ran down the stairs and into the back garden. Just in time to see someone open the front door. I saw it then 7 people and a fire. One was seated as if being interrogated. Nick I knew right away, but four people were missing. I made my way to the beech. Knowing that for some reason four people were in my Gran's house. I stood at the edge of a circle drawn in the sand. No one noticed me until I spoke.

"If you wanted to know what happened you could have asked."

"You should have gone some were safe. Not hear." Came Nicks voice from were he sat. "I wouldn't have told them anything."

"Nick you have nothing to tell. How could they think I would tell anyone that I'm a freek. It was supposed to be. New home, New Family, New Friends. Then I started having these visions and helping people and I didn't want anyone to know."

"You could have told me Suze."

I walked up to Nick. Took the dagger off a blond girl and going around him and setting him free. As I stood up strait. I was knocked down. Another vision. I took it in then stood up slowly. Only to see twelve people stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked the twelfth person.

"Jessie we don't have time for introductions. You're my link to the P.T.B. You had a vision. What about?" He demanded.

"Oh so that's who's in charge?" I asked sarcastically. "I always wanted to have a word with who's in charge." I said with a smile before adding. "I can handle my visions fine thanx. Buh-bye." I said wiggling my fingers.


	8. Rescue a Sranger

He walked away mumbling to himself. As I stared out at sea. An address popped back into my head. Nick came and stood at my side.

"Do you know were **_57 Whitmore street _**is?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yeh it's a biker bar outside of Salem."

"I need to get there and fast." I said turning around.

"I'll take you." Came a girls voice.

"Thanx but we may need more mussel on this." I said.

"I'll follow on the second Harley." Nick replied turning to me.

I didn't bother trying to argue. I knew it was useless, and I might need him. I said. "Ok." Nick suggested that I go change into something a little different. (Well I was still in my P.J's) I changed into a black mini skirt and a satrapy top with a pair of boots.

"Not bad." Nick complimented me as I went to get on his bike.

"Thanx." I said preferably going red. I was thankful it was still dark out.

We were going about 70 miles an hour the entire way. It was featly far let me tell you. I had a numb bum by the end of the ride.

We parked the bikes smack bang in front of the bar entrance, just encase we needed to make a quick getaway.

"Let us do all the talking." Came Nicks voice. I nodded an ok and we went in. I got a few dirty looks from some of the Girls. I think its because I was with Nick it gave me a sense of awe. I just walked silently at his side. Then I saw her. The girl from my vision. I whispered in Nick's ear: "That's her." He walked up to the girl and said something. She seemed pleased with whatever Nick had said. When he introduced us she turned he nose up at me.

"Lets go somewhere nicer." she said looking at Nick.

"A word please Nick?" I asked politely.

"Yeh…sure." He said looking a little confused. Which looked good on him.

"What do you think your doing? Your taking her on a date?" I said in hushed tones.

"No I'm taking her home." He replied harshly.

"Do not take that tone with me Nicolas." I replied pointing my finger at him and turning to walk away. When he grabbed my arm.

"Wait were did she go?"

I turned and looked. The girl had vanished.

"Wait hear for Debby I'll find her."

"How do you know how to find her?" He asked.

"I know where she's going." I replied with a smile.

Then I gave Nick a hug and took his keys and got on the bike. I pulled of leaving Nick stood behind. I was looking for a car, an image flashed before my eyes. A midnight blue car next junction. I speed past a police car, it followed, as I had expected. I turned at the next junction and there parked on the side of the road was the car. The guy inside had his hands around a girls throat trying to rape her. The police officer arrested the man and forgot about me, thankfully as I don't have a licence. I said that me and the victim were friends and they lets us go after taking our statements. We went back to the bar so that I could give nick his bike back. The girl got on the back of Debby's bike and I slid to the back of Nick's.

Driving back home Nick and I stopped and watched the sun rise. Debby went strait home. Then Nick dropped me off outside my Gran's he didn't take his eyes off the road as he removed his helmet.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked for your help on this it's my fight not yours." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanx anyway." and I left him there staring out across lot 13.

It was six in the morning when I final got to bed. I slept until about ten when I woke up. I got a shower and put on some jeans and a tank top before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Nick sat at the table eating Gran's pancakes as fast as she could make them.

"Good morning." I said to them both as I walked over to the fridge.

"Morning." replied Gran to engrossed in her cooking to turn around.

"Morning Suze have a nice sleep? And what have you got on your head?" Nick asked.

"I slept fine thank you and I believe it's a towel around my head drying my hair love." I said "Love" sarcastically but he still choked on the piece of pancake he was eating.


	9. Boys

I couldn't stop laughing at him. So Gran got him a glass of water.

"It's not funny. I could have died." he said hoarsely

"No you wouldn't have." I replied unable to stop myself grinning.

"How would you know?"

"I wouldn't have let it happen to a mate." I said suddenly serious.

"Oh thanx good to know."

I couldn't help but think that maybe he meant something by that. I ignored the feeling to ask him, with Gran being in the room. I ate one pancake and Nick looked at mw like I was mad for only having one. So I replied:

"I'm on a diet."

"You don't need to be on a diet does she Nick?" asked my Gran.

"Nope. Not from were I'm standing." He replied.

I couldn't speak I was sure I was blushing and was as red as a beetroot. Nick was pleased to see me turning red, I could see by the look on his face.

"I'm going for a run and a workout." I told Nick and my Gran, and for once I wasn't lying.

"Do you think it wise to go alone?" asked Nick. I knew he was in about what had happened last night. I told him like I did everyone else that I could take care of my self.

"I'll come along I think I ate too many of your Gran's pancakes." He said patting his belly. Knew it was helpless to persuade him not to come so, I let him come along. Although by the end of it I was kinda wishing I hadn't. he moaned the whole way through it. Yet he handled himself really well in that bar. Yet he couldn't keep up with me. I guess I'll never get boy's.

I had forgotten my key and Gran had decided to go out so I was locked out. So we went to Nick place.

"Enjoy that Nick?" I asked as we entered his cousins house.

"That was intense, I'll never ask to come again. Just remind me about this time." Nick replied as we walked through the house.

"Were are you taking me/" I asked

"I want to show you something." he replied walking up the stairs.

"Um…Ok." as I followed Nick I noticed the house was very nice. But then I knew Nick didn't like nice.


	10. My First Kiss

As I followed Nick I also noticed that we had passed his cousins room and his aunts and uncles. Then we were approaching what I thought was his room, but we passed strait by it. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't taken me in there? But I didn't ask him. We carried on in silence, when we went into an attic room, Nick lit four candles. Now I could see that the room was full of books. I was both surprised and amassed that Nick would, A) Have a room like this.

B) Chose to shire it with me.

C) That he reads.

I mean don't get me wrong he's clever, but I wouldn't have pined him as a guy who would sit in s room surrounded by musty old books. Yet it was right hear in front of me.

"This is where I come to get away from everyone. It's a collection from the library were my mum and dad used to live." He'd broken the silence and I couldn't help but smile at him. I had never seen this side of Nick he always seemed so angry but hear. Hear he was a completely different guy.

We sat together and read one of the many books in the room. We couldn't see the title as it had been rubbed off. After about six chapters I finally pulled my eyes away from the book and looked at the time it was getting late.

"I think I'd better be going." I said to Nick.

"Ok I'll see you out." he took the book from my hands and helped me off the floor. Nick blew out the candles and I couldn't see a thing. I put my hands up in front of me and walked forward a few steps and there was someone there. Someone who felt very masculine. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's there?" I asked a little frightened.

"Don't worry it's only me." Came Nicks Voice. Full of amusement. He placed his hands on mine flattening them against his chest.

Then I let my hands drop. I didn't know what was so amusing but then again I never did where Nick was concerned. I could see his shape in the through the dark but only just. However instead of heading for the exit which I couldn't see through the dark. He took a step towords me. So I couldn't see anything only him. I couldn't move, what was he up to? I'd never been in this situation before. Especialy not with a guy.

"What are you up to Nick?" I asked looking up at him. I was only able to make out the outline of his face.

"Do you have to go?" Was all he asked, but the way he said it was different I couldn't tell how.

"Nick I don't want to go, you know I don't. but my Gran will be worried. So yes I guess I do have to go" I said still looking at him.

Then his lips were on mine, burning. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. My lips parted our kiss threatened to go deeper. My legs were turning to jelly beneath me. I knew that any minuet they would give out. I didn't want this to stop and the way Nick was holding told me neither did he. He moved his hands from my wais up my back finally resting it on my neck. Then he was pulling me closer to him. Then we came up for breath. My head found the perfect resting place bellow his chin.

I could hear his heart thumping in his chest. It was going the same speed as mine. I never thought I would have this effect on anyone let alone Nick. He always seemed so cold and stand off Ish.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." was all that he said. He sounded genuinely sorry for my first kiss.

"Why not?" Was all I could ask. I could see the door through the dark as Nick turned away from me.

"I'm not good enough for you. Also your step dad hates me. So we should just forget this ever happened." He said angrily.

I ran then. I had to get away from him. I ran as fast as I could . All I could think was 'how can he expect me to forget that?" I ran home to my room and I lay there crying. Until I fell asleep.


	11. Dumb Jocks

I didn't wake the day after. I slept for a whole 36 hours. I woke on Monday the day I was supposed to start school. So as if it was any other day, and as if I were still in England. I got up and got in the shower. I knew I wouldn't have time to do my morning run. So I got dressed and my stuff ready for school.

I was hoping that being at school meant I didn't have to talk to Nick. I couldn't be doing with that today. No today I am going to make new friends just like I had planed.

I went down stairs thinking that my plan would be easy. But lone behold guess who was sat at the kitchen table with ten other people, and my Gran. The exact person I didn't want to see.

"What's going on?" I asked my Gran.

"Were having a discussion." she said harshly.

"Fine." I said. "I'll leave you to it." I added walking out of the room.

I thought I had been able to make a quick getaway. Boy was I wrong.

"How are you feeling?" I knew instantly who that voice belonged to. The exact same person I didn't want anything to do with today.

"Like you care." I said harshly back.

"Of curse I care, it just wouldn't go anywhere." He said as though he was the one that was heart.

You should have thought of that before…" Only I didn't get to finish my sentence. Because as I had tuned around I found the rest of Nick friends stood in the doorway.

"Before what?" Asked Addam.

"Before I kissed her." Nick replied without taking his eyes off me.

"I avoided his gaze as I spoke. "But it wont work out. I'll get over it." I said feeling like I actual believed it.

I walked pass Nick giving him a cold glance. But the truth is I wanted nothing more that to throw my arms around him. But he made this choice and now I have to deal with it.

I could hear the group talking about, Why nick would have kissed me after me only being hear a week. It got me kinda wandering. Exactly why had Nick kissed me? Was it for some sick joke? I guess only time would tell.

Although I soon found out that the kids from the road weren't the only ones surprised by my arrival. No the entire school was shocked. James picked me up a few blocks from my Gran's house and drove me the rest of the way to school.

Most of the guys I encountered in my classes seemed ok. But then walking from one class to the next some of them pinched my but as I passed.

At lunch I meet up with my step brothers and they showed me to the canteen. We lined up with me at the front. When I herd someone shout. Only then did I realise that my youngest step brother was on the floor.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Dumb jock thinks he's so funny." he said.

"Which one?" I asked

"Dorian." he replied.

"You Dorian?" I asked as I walked up to the group of Jocks.

"No I am." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a guy with blond hair and green eyes looking at intensively.

"What haven't you seen a girl before?" I asked before I had a chance to play shy.

"Not like you. So what do you want with me foxy?" he answered with an amused expression on his face.


	12. Dorian: Date or No?

"Right lets get a few things strait I am no meek little girly girl got it? Oh and if you touch one of my brothers again I swear I'll make you regret it." I finished my little speech only an inch from his face, and I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine." was his only reply as he looked at his friends faces. Nick had joined them.

Something had pissed me off. I just couldn't figure out whit it was. The rest of the day passed in a haze. Then before I knew it it was time to go home.

When I got home I sat in my room doing some catch-up work when it hit me. Nick doesn't think he's good enough for me because he picks on my brothers. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I was working on my Trig homework, when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"It's open." I shouted head still bent over my work.

"Suze. There's someone hear to see you." Said my Gran.

"Ok I'll be there in a minuet." I said so she went downstairs. I followed a few minuets later.

I walked into the kitchen to find Nick, Dorian and all there friends sat at the table.

"You could have said it was this lot Gran." I said with a distain look.

"There your friends dear." she said with a smile and left the room. Leaving me stood in front of a bunch of guys, and to make things worse I only knew two names. On the upside I could tell Nick didn't want to be there.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked sarcastically. Taking the vacant seat next to Nick. I touched his leg slightly and he jumped a mile.

"Were hear because he wants a word with you." Nick said pointing to Dorian.

"What do you want." I said looking strait at him.

"A date." he said avoiding my gaze.

"When?" I asked looking at the table. What was I doing I don't use people to get back at others.

"Friday." he said calmly.

"Well I'll have to check my diary and get back to you tomorrow ok?" I said with a small smile.

"Ok." was all Dorian said. Yet he made no motion to move.

"Is that it or is there something else?" I asked holding a forced smile.

"No nothing else. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked looking at me and giving me a small smile.

"Yes you will. Ok then bye." Then they all got up to leave. All except Nick. But I still wouldn't look at him.

"Are you coming Nick?" Dorian asked.

"No." He said. His voice was hard and commanding.

Then I waited for them to exit the front door. I hired there cars starting, and I knew I was steering at the door but it was better than looking at Nick. I shook my head and walked to the stairs planning to leave Nick in the kitchen. Alone.

"Why?" it was a simple questions that sent shivers down my spine.

"Why what?" I asked turning from the stairs to the study.

"Why would you even contemplate going on a date with him?" He still seemed angry. Even though he had no right to.

"At least someone will take that risk." I said taking a seat and resting my head in my hands. The memory of me and Nick still hurt to think of.

"You need to find someone that wont heart you. Like me and Dorian will." He said it as he walked out the door.

I sat doing the rest of my Trig homework, when I looked at my diary. Friday night nothing planed. Should I go on a date with Dorian? I thought about it all night until I fell asleep on my desk.


	13. nicks troubles

Nick stood in the garage looking at the shell of a car in front of him. He'd changed and he could feel the way in which it would be different from now on. He looked at the car but not really seeing it. All he could think was the reason for the change in himself.

He had been warned about a change but why would it be now. When there coven wasn't even complete. Unless Suze was the key. He shuddered at the though Suze was too nice to be the reason for the change. Yet she had also changed.

When they met at her dads funeral she was shy. She had normal brown hair and a sort of shine in her eye. He never got use to the fact that she left without saying good bye.

How many times had he thought of her since then. Nick was always seeming to be in a world of his own. He'd thought of her so much. Now she was here he had to keep her away. The person he was may have changed but his past was still haunting him.

When he saw her at her grandmother's front door when her mother got married. He wasn't entirely sure who she was, until she looked at him. Her face had changed it wasn't chubby anymore and she had lost all of her puppy fat. She was also wearing a dress and a leather jacket. But her eyes were the same. A deep absorbing brown. She had also filled out in the chest area he had noticed absentmindedly.

Now he couldn't take his mind off her. But he couldn't be with her not now. Maybe not ever. He went to the garage door and looked up at Mrs Simons old Gray house. Was she still awake he thought as a shudder went down his spine in the dark nights air.

He turned and went back inside. He shoved a CD into the player and started fiddling with the engine. It took his mind partly of Suze but not entirely.

He longed to hold her to him, skin to skin, heart to heart and he let his mind wonder. This wasn't good he should be controlling his impulses by now. But it was too late he was protruding strait into a pipe opening in the engine. He hit the stop button on the CD, and decided to go to his room.

He went into the on-suite bathroom and got in the shower. He let the hot water run over his body. He leaned against the wall. What was he doing? He'd had girls before, so why did Suze affect him so.

He climbed out of the shower and dusted himself dry with a towel before sliding on a pair of boxers and lying on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, before eventually falling asleep.

He lay in a deep slumber until an unidentified human missile hit his bed. He was pushed of the bed and as his body hit the floor with a thud he opened his eyes and gazed up at Fay.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.


	14. over sleptcookies?

"You over slept. Stupid" Fay replied dismounting the high bed.

"SO. WHO THE FRIKIN HELL ARE YOU? MY MUM." Nick shouted at her as she left.

He stud up and walked to the bathroom. What was wrong with him. He never yelled back at anyone he always kept his cool. But now he was acting like this. He was confused and didn't know what to do. He got ready and went to get breakfast.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Nick was greeted by all the girls from the street. Then he remembered that they were doing a bake sale and were doing the cooking in his aunts kitchen. Damn he thought as he went to get the milk. As he opened the fridge he found there was non.

"Hay who has the milk?" nick asked the girls.

"Were using the milk we brought. I guess mum aint gone shopping yet." Replied Debra.

"we need more anyway ill pick up extra while I'm at the store. Is there anything else that we need?"

Nick turned to the door to see who the voice belonged to. Suze stud in the door with three baskets to put the cakes in.

"Were going to need more icing sugar." Loral shouted.

"I'll be back in a minuet." and with that Susannah turned and left.

She seemed to be like her usual self. But then again she didn't know how he felt. He shook his head and left the kitchen. They were backing at eight in the morning to sell the cakes during the first two periods of class they got of.

I eonder if suze will be tacking the cakes around with them or go to her classes and have to deal with that stupid friend of mine. _God why did he have to ask her out._ Ok stop with that line of thought right now. He mentally scolded himself she was his cusans friend and would remain so.


End file.
